Fresh Wind and hot Fire
by darkknight-nightmare
Summary: Two new boys from another world arrive at Roshtaria and Shayla is perhaps in love with one. Read and Review please
1. The beginning

So, this is my first Fanfic! My english is not the best and I hope you won't flame me back into hell. Still had a little problem with the manager here... Well, all the same! If you read this story, be so kind and leave a little review, will ya? And, by the way. I OWN NOTHING!

Your darkknight-nightmare

(and MyWay, the PreReader; "YAHOO READERS!")

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Once again, a nice day in Roshtaria has begun. The birds were singing, children were playing and one should think of this as a perfect day. But for some people, the day had too much of perfection. Shayla sat on the balcony, observing sullenly how Makoto and Rune Venus were walking through the garden.

"Nothing happens around here. Makoto has no time to hang around with me, Miz Mishtal and her fiancée are on their trip and Afura is only sitting around and reading books..."

Londs appeared behind her. "Say, you are not bored or something, are you Ms. Shayla?" He asked ironically.

"Where did you get that idea from, Londs?" Shayla stated even more ironically.

It was not difficult to tell. Except for Jinnay's few attacks, excitement was as rare as snow in the dessert.

"I don't know... popped up in my mind..."

"Wouldn't hurt if more cute guys from the other world would appear here..."

"What? Have I heard-" but Londs couldn't finish his sentence, because they both heard a loud bang. Not far away, they saw two persons falling down from the skies, screaming like little girls.

Londs and Shayla both watched that scene until they heard the thud. Londs slowly turned his head to look at Shayla suspecting.

"Were you ever accused of Witchcraft?"

"Hey, that wasn't me!"

The princess told Alielle what happened and asked her to look after those two persons and to bring them to the castle, if they're still alive. Shayla was worried indeed, because that height they fell from. But, on the other hand, she was very excited.

Two worrying hours later Alielle came back, two boys of Makoto's age with her... Those two seemed to argue.

"I don't care what you do. Have you realized that we are far away from home at all?" The one with black hair asked. The other one was smaller and had blonde hair.

"You mean we shouldn't tell everything?" he asked?

"That's what I am telling you..."

As they came near the castle, Makoto crossed their way.

"Hi! Haven't seen you guys before, I am Makoto. Where are you from?" Makoto said nicely and offered his hand.

Both foreigners looked pensive at first. Then the black haired one reached out and they shook hands.

"Hello, my name is Vash. This fellow here is Shinji."

The other boy lifted his hand.

"Hi, people! Pleasure to meet you."

After Makoto made clear that this is a different world...

"I still can't believe we are in another world."

At their back, both carried swords. Vash was a black haired and black dressed boy with lots of tribal ornaments on his clothing. He was wearing sunglasses and looked strong. He must be 19 or 20 years old. Shinji looked younger. He was somewhat over 16 or 17 Years old and he was a weakly boy. He was wearing military clothing and he wore steady boots.

Makoto told them his story, how he got stranded here, along with Nanami and Fujisawa, that Roshtaria would be a wonderful place in peace if it wasn't for Jinnay and the bugrom, who are responsible for providing chaos from time to time. Rune Venus invited the two newcomers to live in the castle and gave orders to prepare two rooms for them.

Both introduced themselves to everybody in the castle. It seemed they came from a similar world like Maktoto, but they didn't tell anything about their activity in their world yet.

As they reached Shayla, Vash got sight of her. Shayla didn't know why, but her heartbeat increased and her body temperature went up. Vash came closer and was about to talk to her when Afura positioned herself between them and began to chatter with Vash. Anger rose in Shayla...

'Why does he talk with her? WHY?' her hand began to tremble.

All Shayla asks for is a little change. Then, the change is here, but no one cares for her. Afura steps aside and Vash now sees her. Shayla was so fury, she looked like she was going to blow up soon. Vash turns to Shayla and only sees a figure of fire approaching him. Most of the people looked nonplussed. As Shayla passed him, he only said: "Thanks for the conversation."

"I don't understand it. She was so excited earlier..." Londs said with a frown.

"Can't say why, but I don't think she likes me very much." Vash said.

As Shayla reached her room, she dropped herself onto the bed, depression written all over her face.

"Why did I act like that? This stupid goat Afura..."

Both young men were brought to their rooms, not missing a second to watch in awe how big this castle was. Then Alielle guided them through the whole castle and the only reaction coming from those two men was a loose jaw and gazes of amazment.

To make the day perfect, a big celebration dinner filled the large hall.

The dinning hall was decorated nicely and the smell of a roasted something was in the air. Fujisawa smirked with glee as the dinner began.

"Why are you carrying swords?" the princess wanted to know.

"Oh, common equipment to us..." Shinji said and tried something that looked like chicken.

"Are you in a constant fight in your world?" Afura asked with interest.

"To tell the truth, I can't remember a year without war..." Vash stated as if it was a common thing.

"I am sorry to hear that..." the princess said concerned.

"It is for certain that they are not from our world!" Makoto said to Nanami, who only nodded.

Shayla wasn't eating her food; she kept on playing with it. Vash noticed that and had to smile. As Shayla saw that, she turned her head offended.

"Don't you have something nice in your world? Something that brings you joy?" Namami asked.

"Well, food of course! And music, as well as technology!" Shinji said while thinking hard. Vash stood up.

"I thank for food and hospitality. I am very tired from all that excitement. If you permit, I will go to sleep now."

"No problem! Have a good night and pleasant dreams" the princess said and bowed her head slightly.

Vash walked away, followed by Shayla, who was followed by Shinji.

"Mr. Vash?" Shayla asked shyly and Vash turned around.

"Yes Miss Shayla?" Vash asked, a trace of fear in his voice.

"I wanted ... I... only say ... Have forgotten..." she mumbled.

"Hey, you'll miss the dessert!" Shinji said from behind.

Shayla turned around quickly and gave him some death glares and as her fiery aura died down, she turned towards Vash again.

"I only wanted to say ... ... I believe..." Shayla began as she looked into his eyes; her face got all warm during a nice blush.

"If it occurs to you again, you know where I am to be found." Vash said in a calm and warm voice.

She opened her mouth but nothing was to hear. Vash turned and went off, leaving Shayla behind with her thoughts; his sword sparkling in the moonlight. As he was gone, Shayla noticed she has stopped breathing a while ago and exhaled now.

After several minutes, Shayla also went to her room. The smell of a unique chance is in the air and this time she'll use the chance, she swore before falling asleep.

* * *

End Chapter 1. 

Darkknight-nightmare: Hey, that's the chapter, I hope you like it. I am working on chapter two, so better buy some popcorn!

MyWay: You know, your English sucks, mine blows... Adversity helps squalor...

Darkknight-nightmare: Ah, shut up, at least it looks like English.


	2. It’s just a Game!

If I would own something, you would pay for reading this… but you are reading for free. So, either I don't owe a thing are you are committing a crime right now.

MyWay: I doubt here is any crime… the only culprit here is you!

darkknightnightmare: Hah? Why me?

MyWay: Who has written this fanfic?

Darkknightnightmare: …

* * *

Chapter 2: It's just a Game!

The next morning.

Shayla opened her eyes and was fully awake. How long has she probably slept? She changed and went out. It seemed to be afternoon already. Full of energy and with playing cards equipped Shayla went into the garden, looking around. Nanami has opened a state, Makoto drew something in his notebook, Alielle annoyed Afura and the both new played with Ura. Shayla went towards Vash, an expression of challenge on her face.

"Ah, Miss Shayla! Have you remembered what you wanted to say yesterday?"

"I don't have a clue, but anyhow... Do you want to play?" She waved with the playing cards, still a big smirk on her face.

"Yes of course! What kind of game?"

"Poker, Makoto has shown it to me. You play something like that, don't you?"

And so, the match began. Makoto observed Shayla and Vash with much interest. Nanami came to them. "Something to eat? 30 game discount!"

After ten minutes of playing and showing the rules:

"We play for your sword!" Shayla said grinning.

"So? You decide that so easily? Then, however, I would like you also something to place! How would it be with your gloves?"

"OK! Let's start!"

It took Vash only about 30 minutes to win all matches and as a result, received all her clothing.

'How could this happen? AGAIN?' Shayla asked herself.

She was hiding herself ashamed behind a bush, not knowing what to do.

Vash went along and threw the clothes to her, only giving her a smile.

She dressed again and came out her hiding bush. "Why have you done that?" She asked.

"They don't fit me anyway… And I couldn't leave you behind like that…"

"Leave behind me like what?" She asked puzzled.

He looked directly into her eyes. A grin darted over his lips.

"Without your clothes, I don't do such things..." Shayla looked at him amazed. He tapped to her on the nose.

"Besides, I can defeat you when and where I want..." Laughing, he turned around and left Shayla. Her eyes twitched.

"Defeat me? Never!"

"I think he will…" Shinji stood next to Shayla. Shayla´s eyes twitched again. A little scream from Shinji could be heard, but no one gave it attention.

'He sees that the wrong way' Shayla thought a bit disappointed. 'I don't want him as an opponent; I only want to beat this looser! I am the queen of the games!' in the background Shinji ran around as a fire ball, screaming like a child.

Vash turned around and looked at her annoyed. Shayla winced.

'I did not say that aloud, did I?' She thought shocked.

Vash made a surprised face, as well as all others. Shayla felt so ashamed, she wanted to shrink as small as possible. Shayla noticed that all the other were not looking at her, but at something behind her.

She turned around to see a Bugrom standing behind her; it was heavily armed. It raised a hand to strike. Shayla was too shocked to react. It hit the fire priestess to the side.

"Attack!" Jinnay ordered to his army. "May the games begin!" his mad laughter sounded.

Many Bugrom appeared. Some attacked the others immediately however, some tried to come to the unconscious Shayla.

"No, that's not fair!" Vash shouted and pulled his sword to attack the Bugrom near the fire priestess.

"And who are you? Don't be that angry, this is just a game, in which rules do not matter…" Jinnay yelled a glance of victory in his eyes. He thought 'Who is that guy? And the other one, I haven't seen them before…'

Vash stroke, but the Bugrom evaded his attack. He attached a row of slashes and knocked two Bugrom down. Then the Bugrom attempted to attack Shayla. Vash jumped in front of her to save her.

Shayla woke up. The first thing what she saw was the shining blade of a sword. Her look went farther upwards where the blade became broader and two fierce dragons formed the par pole. The kites melted with the clutch whose handle looked like a skull. It was a good sword, so gracefully; yet dangerously.

She looked up. Vash squatted with a face minted with pain above her. As he saw she had woken up he grinned. With one look Shayla got the situation.

'He had thrown himself in front of me? To protect, to save me?' Shayla thought perplex.

Vash meanwhile curled to the side. Shayla kneeled there, thinking about what happened while the battle was still going on. Then she stood up.

"GET THEM!" Jinnay screamed in a mixture of anticipation and joy.

Shinji had taken his own sword and attacked the Bugrom.

Shayla had her eyes closed, yet she seemed to be aware of her surroundings. Before a Bugrom could even close up to her she shot a gigantic fireball at her opponents. Some Bugrom were knocked down, looking like a crisp. Other Bugrom wanted to attack, but were hit by a flame ray before they could react.

The new Bugrom armament actually seemed to burn quite good.

"This is not fair!" Jinnay claimed aloud.

"As you said", Vash said from the ground "It's only a game in which rules don't matter..."

Shayla turned to Jinnay giving him a glare of pure hatred before shooting a flame storm in his direction. The smell of burnt bugs was in the air.

Afura was completely surprised. 'Has she become that strong? Unbelievable such a silly girl is gifted that way.' She looked at Vash. '…Because of him? I thought she was after Makoto...'

"I will take revenge! I swear!" Jinnay shouted before he fled with his Bugrom. 'Poor things…' Shinji thought. 'I know how they must feel…' Shinji halfway said. Shayla gave him a look which told him to shut up. Scared by Shayla Shinji turned his direction.

Happy about their victory, everyone watched the retreating Bugrom. Shayla ran up to her savior.

"Are you hurt bad?" She asked concerned.

"I think, I'll go to bed…" he said. Then he felt unconscious.

"Eeex-cuse me? Um… I got hurt as well!" Shinji stated aloud. "I've beaten more Bugrom than Vash did…" he murmured while sitting on a heap of Bugrom armors.

"Maybe, but your fight wasn't as spectacular as Vash's was…" Afura murmured back…

Shinji sighed and they all went to the palace, carrying poor Vash among them.

* * *

End Chapter 2.

darkknightnightmare: I did it! Thought I'd never come to an end, huh?

Myway: snores

darkknightnightmare: Hey c´mon, didn't take that long, stupid.

Myway: My grandma writes whole novels in that time… PLUS going to church!

darkknightnightmare: HEY! You haven't updated your story for much longer!

MyWay: Yes, but I am an artist, I need my time to create something that is THAT good.

darkknightnightmare: And what am I?

MyWay: Human language does not posses a word that could actually describe you.

darkknightnightmare: Pre-Readers/Editors… you can't live without them, unfortunately.


	3. Real Love?

Darkknight-nightmare: Say, what took you so long? You had this chapter for almost a month I'd say...

MyWay: Hey, I correct your stuff at work... and lately I've actually had work at work, so my time was limited...

Darkknight-nightmare: You work? laughing I thought you would correct it at home as well?

MyWay: Hey, at work I am getting paid for correcting it, at home I am not!

Darkknight-nightmare nodding: Good point though...

MyWay: Say... We own something?

Darknight-nightmare: We are poor like church mice... We own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 3: Real Love?

Vash was carefully brought to an infirmary room. Shayla wanted to stay with him but was told to wait outside. While Vash got treated by a doctor, the others were talking about the attack.

"Great timing... We want to get known to them and then, Jinnay attacks again... The both of you must have a good impression of this place now..." Makoto said a bit downcast to Shinji.

The princess sighed aloud and said: "Yes, that is no good start, but we can't make peace with the bugrom, it's not our fault."

"Shayla gave a great show out there, don't you think?" Alielle murmured to change the subject.

"Yeah, a real good show..." Afura said suspecting. "And I think I know why!" A grin darted over her lips.

Everyone had her attention, not to miss something interesting.

"What the... What do you mean by that?" Shayla asked horrified, fear written all over her face.

Afura let some seconds pass to enhance the suspense.

"You have fallen in love!" Afura stated loudly, followed by brief silence.

Shayla's expression changed from blank with fear to red with embarrassment.

"I am not in love or anything else you imply..." Shayla claimed with a calm voice, emphasizing the 'you' part.

"Oh Really?" Afura asked challenging.

'Please no catfight... ah, I get myself something to drink' Makoto thought and stood up to go.

Weird thing, all the others, except for Shayla and Afura who were already standing, stood up and went away as well.

'Seems we all thought the same...' All thought in union and went outside.

The catfight did last quite a time, but some hours later the fire priestess found herself in her room, a little exhausted by that "discussion" she and Afura had.

"What should I do...?" Shayla said silent.

She felt many emotions towards Vash but on the other hand Makoto still wouldn't leave her mind.

'What should I do? ... Okay, first thing, visiting him... but I must not be seen...'

Shayla sneaked out of her room. The corridor was dark and quiet. She paused her breathing to hear more. If a mouse had coughed, she would have heard it. One last blink before she sneak/ran through the palace, heading for the infirmary.

Afura in the meantime thought about things herself.

'Shayla has feelings for Makoto. Makoto is together with Rune Venus… Shayla is jealous and bored… Then a new player comes into this game and all of sudden, she has such a strength… No doubt, she IS in love with that guy; this is the only explanation.' She thought as she walked up and down her carpet.

'Wait a second… He's defenseless in that infirmary… And I don't have a boyfriend yet…' A smirk appeared on her face before she ran to the infirmary

Shayla had reached the infirmary. She reached for the door handle and opened the door with a little hesitation.

'Good door… nice door… just don't make any noise!' she thought hopefully.

Luck on her side, the door opened quietly. She crept in and closed the door quickly; leaning against the next wall she started to breath again…

"…did it…" she said between her heavy breaths. As she was away from suffocating she looked around to look for Vash. In the half-darkness, it took awhile until she got sight of Vash.

He was in the right corner, last bed near the windows. She went closer to him, admiring the moonlight that came through the windows. When she reached him she took a chair and sat next to him and looked right into his face.

'He looks so peacefully…' She thought and brought her face closer to his, holding his hand tightly.

She smiled but backed up fast, surprised by something. She looked around.

'Did I hear something? Did someone see me?' she thought, still observing the room. Except for some columns and many beds, there was nothing. Seconds passed, nothing happened.

'Guess I am still alone here, with him.' She thought relieved and turned towards Vash again.

some moments earlier ----

Afura crept to the infirmary. She was able to enter unnoticed.

'He must be over there!' She thought with a smile.

That smile faded away as she got sight of Shayla.

'THAT WENCH…'

Afura closed up to the both, her fists clenched, but stopped next to a column as Shayla went closer to Vash's head.

'What is she doing? She wouldn't…' Afura thought scared. Shayla was not even three inch away from his face.

'That can't be true! Why she…?'

Just as Afura thought that the fire priestess would kiss him, Shayla stopped and backed up. Afura hided herself behind that column just in time because Shayla was looking around

Her forehead covered with sweat, Afura thought that Shayla could look through walls. After some moments passed by she dared to take a peek. Shayla had her attention back on Vash.

'What am I doing here?' Afura thought, more angry about herself than anything else.

"Hey stupid, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she came closer.

Shayla startled heavily and turned around fast.

"Nothing… I've only had a look at Vash… What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just passed by… Are you sure you are not in love with that guy?" Afura asked urging.

"NO, I am not! He saved me from that bugrom attack… I-I actually don't like him very much" she said with a blush.

"So? Why were you holding his hand then?"

"I did not hold his hand!" Shayla yelled, anger rising in her.

There then were some seconds of silence. Both girls were looking at each other, no one daring to blink.

"Angered? You can't get a boyfriend because you're too stupid and now you are angry…"

"I AM NOT ANGRY… and I can get a boyfriend!"

"I bet you can't get him." Afura stated challenging.

"That's a bet!" Shayla barked back.

The infirmary door opened and Miz Mishtal entered the room, an expression of puzzlement. Both arguing women were caught by surprise.

"What are you two doing here?" Miz looked at the clock on the wall. "What are you two doing here at such a time?"

"She… I mean we… um…" Shayla began to stammer.

"Yeah, we were just… we did…. Only wanted to check if he was alright…" Afura said and began to laugh nervously.

Miz looked at them with very doubting eyes.

"Whatever… Leave, now!" She ordered and pushed both of them out.

She sighed and went over to Vash. She had to giggle as she noticed the grin on his face, his eyes still closed.

"Could become amusing…" She thought aloud and left the infirmary.

Shinji came in from the balcony, also grinning.

"So… They are after you, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda game or something… wanna have some fun?" Vash asked.

"Well, let me think…" Shinji said before his face morphed into an evil smirk. Vash looked at him, scared.

"… What are you thinking right now? Ya know, gives me the willies…"

Shinji went to Vash and whispered something to him.

Silence… Then, stupid laughter filled the infirmary…

"That - is - mean..." Vash said slowly.

"I know... but we will do that... If they can do it with you, we can turn the tables and do it to them!".

Before Miz came to look for Vash, Shinji was already gone.

"Those two seem to like you." Miz said with a smile as she sat down next to Vash.

"Yeah, but why? I mean, we don't even know each other… They know, except for what everyone knows, nothing about me."

"Perhaps that's why! The unknown is always fascinating… especially for those two curious girls…"

"Both are nice…" Vash said with a frown. "They don't like each other much, right?" He asked as he turned to face Miz, who could only smile.

"They do like each other, but before you see them showing it, heaven will flip and Bugrom will play chess." Miz said and sighed. "Actually they are more like sisters. Competition rules their lives, maybe because one is the complete opposite of the other." She shrugged and went closer to him.

"Are you feeling any better? Can you stand up?" She asked caringly.

"I feel invincible!" Vash yelled and jumped out of his bed. He posed and flexed some muscles.

"I see… but nevertheless, you should stay here this night. I will wake you in time so don't worry about breakfast." Miz said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hmm… This could become very interesting with Shayla and Afura…"

* * *

Darkknight-nightmare: Next time you finish quicker.

MyWay: Why should I? A good corrector needs time….

Darkknight-nightmare: You had time enough. Can I send you the next chapter?

MyWay: Ok, go on. But you know I am in America till next time?

Darkknight-nightmare: Then you can´t correct it? Awwww….

MyWay: Haha, saved the next 2 weeks!


End file.
